Elizabeth Watson
Elizabeth Bennett Watson (1980s-2002), better known as the Thunderqueen, was an exceptionally powerful criminal and the daughter of Osama Watson and the mother of Emily and Micheal Watson. In 1990, she also became in league with Verpus the Foul, who was in disguise as the Olbaid, and seized command of Dark Nova by murdering her own father. The Thunderqueen proceeded to marry William Watson and reproduce. In 2001, she warned Verpus to leave her home, and later received robot GTR-10 as a gift. Shortly after giving the robot to Emily, the Thunderqueen invaded the home of toddler Steven Thompson, and was killed by the latter, who became famous for his triumph. Nevertheless, the Olbaid revived Elizabeth, and they mobilized an army until the Council of Outcasts brought about their downfall. Having survived any attempts on her life by Ressammes, the Thunderqueen sought out Steven Thompson, hoping to obtain purpose. Thompson defeated her in a brief duel, thwarting her plans of vengeance and forcing her to accept defeat. Biography Early life In the years prior to adulthood, the Thunderqueen gradually set up an undistinguished career as an unusually dangerous criminal. Eventually, her parents died and Thunder Quarters was left to her. The Orc demon Hilary J Black, who had dominated the mansion since the 1840s, attempted to subjugate the Thunderqueen. The Thunderqueen proved to be the only Watson powerful enough to overcome the powerful Hilary, backfiring her attempts to control her and turning the tables. At times, Hilary would try, futilely, to resist the Thunderqueen dominating her. In the mix, the Thunderqueen worked for Dark Nova for a time as an underling. She also became in league with Verpus the Foul, who was in disguise as the mysterious Olbaid, in 1990. It was around this time that she perfected her skills in the Darkness until they were rivaled by very few. Commanding Dark Nova Eventually, the Thunderqueen became the underlord of Dark Nova, the highest position of power attainable in the organization, after killing her own father, Osama Watson, to acquire it. She succeeded in doing this by locking him in his own cellar to die, after stealing his sword. At some point under her command, Dark Nova had a quarrel with Queen Zygen. In spite of this, the Thunderqueen took a great deal of interest in dealing with the International Alliance; knowing that they were the masters of the earth, she hoped to ally herself with them and expand Dark Nova's power to even greater levels. The Thunderqueen married a man named William Watson, though the affair was somewhat unofficial and took place in their backyard. They sired two twins in 2001, who they named Emily and Micheal. Around the time of her childrens' births, Sheriff Bladepoint, suspicious of Verpus' continuing existence on Earth, infiltrated the fortress, but the Thunderqueen tipped off Verpus, who fled in order to conceal his identity. Downfall In 2002, William gave the Thunderqueen a birthday present - a robot known as GTR-10. Owing to its kind and caring demeanor, however, it is unlikely that the Thunderqueen wanted it. Throughout the next week, Emily bonded with the robot. In response, the Thunderqueen created her will, which said, among other unknown things, that the robot was to be given to whichever family member it answered to. Shortly afterwards, the Thunderqueen invaded the home of two-year-old Steven Thompson at night. Her entry point was one of the house's windows. Thompson killed the criminal with his parents' gun, and was renowned for his victory, ending up in the news the next day. Post-mortem Nevertheless, the Thunderqueen was revived by Verpus the Foul, who was in disguise as the mysterious Olbaid, shortly after her burial. She continued her alliance with the powerful ghost, and they returned to Thunder Quarters in 2006. When Sheriff Bladepoint investigated Thunder Quarters in 2007, he discovered the house was secretly inhabited by the Olbaid. As he challenged the latter, the Thunderqueen leaped out and knocked him down via throwing star in a surprise attack and taunted the Sheriff of his poor battle strategy, revealing the mass legions she has gathered. She prepared to kill him, but Bladepoint used his powers to keep the Thunderqueen at bay, who still made several attempts to strike. Bladepoint escaped before the Dark Lord subdued him. After the Council of Outcasts destroyed the Olbaid and exposed his identity, Ressames told his fellow Council members to "leave the Thunderqueen to him". In 2011, Emily sought revenge upon Steven Thompson, teaming up with Orc demon Hilary J Black, though their plans came to nought. Evidently, the Thunderqueen survived any attempts on her life by Ressammes, who died in 2013 at the very beginning of the Second School War. Permanent destruction Many years later, the Thunderqueen sought out Steven Thompson, hoping to obtain purpose. Thompson defeated her in a brief duel, thwarting her plans of vengeance and forcing her to accept defeat. Legacy The Thunderqueen was remembered well into the Shadow Wars in the 2100s as a figure of terrible power. Personality and traits The Thunderqueen is cruel, powerful, sadistic, arrogant, and merciless. Her cruelty was such that she murdered her own father in order to inherit his high position of power. She is also highly intelligent and has a great deal of cunning. The one most surprising thing about Elizabeth is even someone as powerful as she has a master, the incredibly powerful Olbaid: Verpus. Despite this, she had a close relationship with her daughter Emily, as she expressed great pride in her in 2007. The former is enigmatic and powerful, and a superb ally for Verpus to have at his side. In exchange for reincarnating her, the Thunderqueen became unfailingly loyal to her Master, showing that instead of trying to reach her own ends, the Thunderqueen stayed alongside Verpus to defend him against Sheriff Bladepoint. This almost led to her death. Relationships Family Elizabeth clearly had a bad relationship with her father, Osama. However, she clearly cared about her daughter. GTR-10 The Thunderqueen received GTR-10 as a gift from her husband. However, the Thunderqueen was not able to use it due to her untimely death. However, it is likely she would not have cared for the robot due to its kind and caring demeanor. Their personalities were completely opposing to each other. GTR-10 would instead be given to Emily Watson. Appearances * * (appears in a flashback) * * * *''Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion?'' * Category:1970s births Category:2040s deaths Category:Dark Nova members Category:Females Category:Married individuals Category:Mothers Category:Mutants Category:Watson family Category:Villains Category:Bullies